criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Buried With Roses
Buried With Roses is the eighteenth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the seventh one in the Commercial Area district. Characters Introduced *Carlton Klovan (Botanist) Case Background The victim was Ashton Fox, a man who was going to participate in Green Year Parade. He was asphyxiated with gardening soil and was found in a plant nursery with a hand coming out of a flowerpot of roses. The killer was Gino Reina's friend and the plant nursery's owner, Lila Uliana. Lila had been blackmailing Ashton and telling him how bad the Parade was, as she was an activist. Ashton never cared about the activists' advice and kept on buying flowers for his participation in the event. As he never listened to her and the other activists, Lila was fed up and decided to kill him. She met Ashton at the local greenhouse and hit him with a thermometer to leave him unconscious. Once it'd been done, she carried him to the plant nursery and buried him in a flowerpot. While he slept, he died because he wasn't able to breathe. At the trial, Lila said that her crime was little compared to the Parade's ones. She claimed she'd just taken one life, whereas people are taking millions of lives that are more important than human ones. Esteban Gonzalez said that provoked ecologic disasters are a crime like murders and that the judges were already working on Green Year Parade's case. However, he mentioned that in case it was found illegal, the event would be cancelled with no prisoners. For not regretting anything, she was sentenced to 30 years in jail with psychologic sessions for the next two years. Victim *'Ashton Fox' (He was buried in a flowerpot and died due to the lack of air) Murder Weapon *'Asphyxiation' Killer *'Lila Uliana' Suspects Lila Uliana (Plant nurse) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect is an activist - The suspect drinks mineral water - The suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a flowery motif Carlton Klovan (Botanist) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect is an activist - The suspect drinks mineral water - The suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's appearance: - Wendy Ohdie (Lila's helper) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect is an activist - The suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a flowery motif Peter Galley (Activist) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect is an activist - The suspect drinks mineral water Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a flowery motif Cecil Ister (Butcher) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer has gardening skills *The killer is an activist *The killer drinks mineral water *The killer speaks Spanish *The killer wears a flowery motif Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: A creepy garden *Investigate Plant nursery (Clues: Victim's body, Jewel pendant) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: Leaflet) *Examine Activist leaflet (Result: Liquid sample) *Analyze Liquid sample (3:00:00) *Examine Jewel pendant (Result: Serial) *Analyze Serial (6:00:00) *Give Wendy Ohdie her jewel pendant *Take Lila's testimony *Interrogate the botanist *Investigate Greenhouse (Clues: Bow tie) *Examine Bow tie (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (6:00:00) *Ask Peter Galley about the greenhouse *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Saving the planet *Ask Lila about the activists *Investigate Activists' Reunion (Clues: Leaflet, Rag) *Examine Leaflet (Result: Message in Spanish) *Analyze Message in Spanish (1:00:00) *Examine Rag (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Cecil Ister's fingerprints) *See why Cecil Ister was in the reunion *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Greenhouse effect *Investigate Flowerpots (Clues: Sack of soil, Gardening tools, Cellphone) *Examine Sack of soil (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Wendy Ohdie's fingerprints) *Talk to Wendy Ohdie *Examine Gardening tools (Result: Thermometer) *Analyze Thermometer (6:00:00) *Investigate Bushes (Clues: Pile of leaves) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Dictaphone) *Tell Carlton about the murder scene *Confront Peter about the dictaphone *Analyze Cellphone (6:00:00) *Make Lila tell truth about the victim *Investigate Room table (Clues: Empty sack of soil) *Analyze Empty sack of soil (6:00:00) *Have a chat with Cecil Ister *Examine Shovel (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: Environmental guards *See why Wendy Ohdie's still in the plant nursery *Investigate Plant nursery (Clues: Pile of earth) *Examine Pile of earth (Result: Mud) *Examine Mud (Result: Water sample) *Analyze Water sample (3:00:00) *Tell Wendy about the plant nursery's water (Rewrad: Fake fur jacket) *Assist Carlton Klovan *Investigate Greenhouse (Clues: Exotic flower) *Examine Exotic flower (Result: Pink knotwood) *Give Carlton his flower (Reward: 200 XP) *Peter Galley wants to talk to you *Investigate Activists' Reunion (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Dusty ID) *Examine Dusty ID (Result: Peter's ID) *Give Peter his wallet back (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) See also *Green Year Parade Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville